


Christmas Kink Day Seven: Connor/Oliver

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Kink [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Oliver gets called into work on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kink Day Seven: Connor/Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy.

Connor bit his bottom lip as he sits on his bed teasing his cock. The vibrator in his ass buzzed softly keeping in on a constant high, but not high enough that he could make himself cum Its Christmas Eve and he has been waiting for Oliver to come home for quite a while. He was lucky enough to get Christmas Eve and Christmas off, but Oliver had been called in last minute.  
They had been in the middle of getting it on when the call had come in. Being the pain that Oliver was he had answered the phone and then informed Connor that he was going to have to go in. Connor had pitched a fit but quieted down when Oliver said that he shouldn't be there that long.  
So here he was sitting waiting, waiting to get his rocks of, and Oliver as it so be was late. He wasn't home within the hour instead he had been gone three hours. Every once in a while he would text to tell Connor what was going on and that he was sorry that it was taking him so long. Connor just cursed the idiot who messed up his computer and whatever else was the issue.  
“Have you been sitting like that since I left,” Questioned Oliver breaking Connor out of his musing.  
Connor nodded his head, “Well I moved a bit, but yes.”  
Oliver raised an eyes brow, “I see.”  
Connor cocked a crooked smirk, “Are you going to get over hear and finish the job, or are you going to leave me like this.”  
Oliver thought for a moment and then came over to Connor, “It’s very tempting to just leave you like that. All I would have to do is cuff you to the bed. I know you’ll stay hard. Just sitting there on the edge waiting to fall over it.”  
Connor sucked in a breath and moaned softly as Oliver kissed the side of his neck. He moved on the bed to grab the lube and pushed Connor down. Connor went with the flow spreading his legs as he did.  
Oliver was the one smirking now. With each kiss and each suck Connor made more breathy noises. Each noise sent heat to Oliver’s groin.  
When he finally had him lying on his back and was happy with the marks that he had left on Connor’s neck and shoulders he pulled the toy out.  
Connor cried out sharply and then moaned deeply as Oliver placed two cool lubed fingers inside of him.  
“Come on Oliver Fuck me.”  
Oliver just rolled his eyes, he took his time stretching Connor back out. Once Oliver was sure that he was good and stretched with two fingers he added another. He repeated the process, stretching and running the tips of his fingers over Connors prostate.  
Once all the stretching was done he pulled out briskly and entered him just as so. Connor yelled out sharply but encouraged Oliver to move. Just as the planned before the un-timely call Oliver fucked Connor into the bed, ruff and hard.  
As they both Oliver bit the junction of Connors shoulder and neck, causing Connor to scream his name.  
Oliver smirked as he pulled out, watching the cum run down Connors ass. He lay down next to Connor and pulled the covers over them. As he looked at the clock he noticed that it was now midnight and in the holiday spirit he rolled over kissed Connor.  
“Merry Christmas Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.


End file.
